I'm Thankful For
by ParisAmy
Summary: They table was set, the food looked great the people before them was wrong. Jate thanksgiving OneShot.


I'm Thankful For…

The house was empty except for Kate who was sat around the kitchen table. She turned to the sound of the door opening, then looked back down at the cards she was writing. She heard Jack dropping his case on the floor then sigh. "In here" Kate called waiting for him to appear in the doorway. She felt him behind her and spoke again. "Your mom called…she took your car"

"Oh god…" Jack groaned as he walked further in, suddenly turning. "She has a car…why does she want mine? …she has that little electric thing"

"Oh her specific words were 'I need to look successful' Kate picked up the huge cup of coffee, sipping it slowly then putting it back down.

"What happened to saving the environment?"

"Success Jack!" Kate teased "...and Abbey came round.. I invited her to thanksgiving"

"She spending it alone?"

"Not no more" Kate looked back down at her cards. Shaking the gold pen she was writing in furiously.

"Why are you writing Christmas cards….we have ages yet"

"I getting ahead…being prepared" Kate nodded at him before focusing on the huge stack of cards again. "Oh and why don't you invite Sarah and her husband?"

"You want me to invite my ex wife?" Jack turned round confusion appearing across his face. "I wanted it to be us"

"We already have Abbey coming and she's not family….put the past behind you and invite her" Kate rose from the table and grabbed the phone off the hook, tossing it in her hands.

"Yeah but-"

"Jack!" Kate stalked towards him, baby bump and all.

"Ok, ok…I'll call…before I end up in A&E" Jack teased.

------------------------

"So how's the food coming?" Jack leant against the kitchen wall, amusement across his face, as Kate's head was completely in the oven.

"Oh perfect!" Kate replied sarcastically, pulling her head from the oven to reveal her bright red face.

"It smells….crisp" Jack laughed.

"Crisp is good…right?"

"Yeah….I wonder if the stores are still open…y'know just in case we need another turkey"

"Why would we need another?….Oh Jack!" Kate through the towel in her hand at Jack who was laughing hysterically.

"I sorry ok…so how's everything else going?" Jack looked around the kitchen bowls and food everywhere.

"Great actually…I know were everything is and how long it's their for…y'know" Kate nodded then began shaking her head.

"…Yep" Jack replied sceptically.

"Were screwed"

"Thought so"

"So….what are we gona do?" Kate asked, a grin appearing across her face. "I heard you could just order turkey and stuff…we could do that?"

"That's our best option right?"

"Without a doubt" Kate laughed, giving him a hug.

"Good job I'm not marrying you for your cooking skills…I'd starve"

"Hey!" Kate tickled Jacks waist "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh believe me you are"

"You know what…I hope your mom dints your shiny Mercedes"

"Hey…if your gona hope for something, hope she drives it off a cliff"

--------------------------------

They table was set, the food looked great the people before them was wrong. They all had issues with each other but was biting they're tongues for Kate, who they thought had made this meal, got them all together and expected a wonderful evening. Kate looked round, everyone was here. Jack, Margo, Abbey, Sarah and Sarah's husband Carl.

"Are we gonna go round the table and say what we're thankful for? Abbey asked. She was twenty-five but she could pass for five. She was Kate and Jack's neighbour and she was completely insane. "Ooh, me first, I got one. I'm thankful for the food we eat, and thankful for the friends we meet, I'm thankful for my comfy seat, I'm thankful for the" Abbey looks down, struggling to find something to rhyme. "the birdie's feet." Unable to think of anything else she began singing. Much to Margo's delight. "White with foam, God bless America…"

"Pull up, Abbey." Jack interrupted just as Margo tried to grab another bottle of wine. "Mom, why don't you go?"

"Why not?…I'm thankful that I finally found a therapist who has no compunction about prescribing powerful sedatives." Margo grabbed the bottle of wine and poured the last of it in her glass.

"Mom…" Jack spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack, your turn" Kate interrupted the awkward scene.

"Okay, well, I'm thankful that I can spend the holiday with all the people I love, and all the people who love me… and Sarah."

"Jack!" Kate whispered in his ear. "Well I'm thankful for everyone coming today, and I'm also thankful for my husband…Jack and my soon to be baby"

"I'm thankful to be here today and finally meeting you all" Carl, Sarah's husband spoke.

"Sarah…why don't you go honey" Margo slurred tipping the wine glass back into her mouth.

"She hates me" Kate leant over to Jack and whispered.

"She doesn't. She's drunk." Jack whispered back.

"Well…erm...I'm thankful we can all sit here and put our past behind us and be friends"

"Amen" Abbey smiled.

"Ok, maybe we should carve the turkey" Jack picked up the knife and was about the start cutting.

"You don't know how to carve a turkey." Margo said, trying to grab the knife.

"Mom…Please just sit down…I do"

"No you don't! You probably saw it on some TV show? I swear, you are just like your father."

"Mom don't bring him up now!"

"Why not? He was your father!…Your going to turn out just like him…losing everything…you lost your wif-"

"Mom!" Jack yelled, still fighting for the knife in her hand.

"Ok Carl…Lets go…Now!" Sarah shoved Carl in the side and they both got up to leave.

"Mom! Don't start now…please"

"No please don't go…" Kate began. Looking round at all the arguing going on. Margo and Jack fighting for the carving knife. Sarah and Carl looked like the would start soon too. Then their was Abbey. Who was sat watching everyone in ore.

"No really we have to…its getting-we have to really…enjoy….dinner"

"Jack…" Kate prompted as she walked to the door with Sarah and Carl.

"Oh …one second and I'll carve the…" Jack sighed. "What's the point?" he said to himself, following Kate, Sarah and Carl to the door.

"Well thanks for coming, I'm pleased to meet you both" Kate smiled at Sarah, who returned the smile.

"Thanks for coming" Jack said shaking Carls hand and giving a friendly nod to Sarah, before he closed the door behind them and let out a huge sigh, followed by one from Kate.

"Next year maybe just the two of us" Kate smiled taking Jacks hand and leading him upstairs.

"Defiantly" Jack replied flicking the light switch and turning all the lights off.

"Kate?….Jack?…. Were still eating" Abbey and Margo called as they sat in the completely dark kitchen. This was defiantly one thanksgiving they would all remember.

---------------------------

**Ok, I put Sarah in it, please don't hate me! She wasn't in it for long and I really liked the line with Jack about the people that love him….then theirs Sarah. I think I'm turning Jate, be proud of me and review. If you do there might be more Jate one-shots! There probably will, I have had some great ideas. Christmas one-shot?? Yep I've already wrote one, expect me to be posting in a few days!**


End file.
